


Fate made us roommates

by Theshipshallneversink



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshipshallneversink/pseuds/Theshipshallneversink
Summary: Beronica college roommate AU, in which Veronica is a problematic bisexual, Archie is a walking cliché, Cheryl has no chill and Betty finally has her gay awakening.





	Fate made us roommates

Betty is happy, she really is. 

She has dreamed of going to college so many times, today she almost can’t believe she made it. She escaped her mother, she escaped high school and she escaped Riverdale. Now she’s in New York and she’s going to study what she likes, make the choices she wants to make. She doesn’t remember the last time she has felt so free. 

So yeah, Betty is happy. But she’s also very nervous. It feels like a second chance and she doesn’t want to mess it up. What if she can’t keep up with her classes? What if she doesn’t make any friends?

And, what if her roommate hates her?

“Come on, there’s no reason to be anxious.” The blonde whispers to herself, ignoring the voice in her head telling her that maybe there are. She takes a deep breath, her arm tightening around the box she’s carrying, and raises her free hand. 

However, before her skin can touch the wood, the door is wrenched open, revealing a tall red head.

“Veronica, I can’t find your-” The woman freezes when her eyes meet Betty’s. 

“Hi, I’m Betty Cooper. I’m your roommate.” Betty introduces herself with a nervous smile. She almost winces at her over-excited tone and hopes it doesn’t sound rehearsed. Not that it was... Well, not that much anyway. 

The red head clicks her tongue, her eyes piercing. “I don’t think so, darling.” 

“I’m sorry, I thought...” The blonde stutters, a frown appearing on her forehead.

“Oh believe me, I’m the one who’s sorry” The girl smirks, her eyes travelling up and down Betty’s body shamelessly, making the latter blush profusely. 

“Cheryl, stop harassing my roommate already.” 

The red head rolls her eyes at the voice, “Spoilsport”.

Betty can only watch as a raven haired girl walks towards them, a cloak on her shoulders and confidence in her step. Her white pearls stand out in the dim hallway, but it’s the woman’s eyes that capture Betty’s whole attention. She doesn’t remember seeing such dark eyes before. 

“Hi, I’m Veronica Lodge, this is Cheryl Blossom and this” She points her index finger at the open door, “is my room. So that makes us roommates.”, She finishes with a bright smile and a head tilt. 

Betty smiles back, “Hi, I’m Betty.” 

“Come on, you probably want to see your room and put your things down, Betty” Veronica pushes the door open for the blonde. 

“How chivalrous of you, Veronica” Cheryl mocks as she passes by her and follows Betty inside. 

“Well, Cheryl and I were about to go to the diner. Join us when you’re done unpacking? We can get to know each other more over french fries.” The Latina offers, ignoring her friend. 

“Yeah, I will. Thanks.” Betty smiles at the brunette before turning back to the small room. She soon starts exploring her surroundings, eyes full of curiosity and wonder.

Unbeknownst to anyone in the room, Veronica’s gaze holds the same things as she watches the new girl. 

 

As soon as the door is closed, Cheryl grabs Veronica’s arm. 

“Why is your roommate hotter than mine?”

“Probably because you don’t have one yet” Veronica says, rolling her eyes.

“Whatever. Do you think she’s into me?”

“I’m not even sure she’s into girls.”

“Well, guess I have to find out now.” Cheryl says, her lips stretching into a mischievous smirk.

“Maybe we should’ve helped her unpack.” Veronica ponders.

“She had a box and a backpack, I think she’s going to be fine.” She states matter-of-factly. “Since when do you care about being polite, anyway?”

“I don’t” The girl denies. She glances at Cheryl, who’s looking at her suspiciously, and sighs, “It’s just… I’m trying to be a better person, ok?” 

“Is this about You-know-who?”

“No” Cheryl quirks an eyebrow “Well, maybe. I just… She said some stuff-“

“V, stop. She was a Class-A bitch, the only thing she was good at was lying.”

“I can think of one or two things she was also good at.” Veronica counters, a smirk stretching on her lips. “For example, she-” 

“Ok, you win! Let’s talk about something else.” The red head hastily says, the disgust on her features making Veronica laugh.

 

They’ve been talking for almost half an hour when Betty joins them, but to Cheryl’s despair, she’s not alone.

“Guys, this is Archie. I met him in the corridor. He helped me find my way over here.” Betty explains, sending a thankful smile in the boy’s direction. With her head turned, she misses Cheryl’s grimace. ”Do you mind if he joins us?” The blonde asks, looking at them hopefully.

“Yes” Cheryl answers immediately, glaring at the newcomer.

“She’s joking”, Veronica counters, hitting her friend in the shin, “Of course not.”

“Thanks. Where do you guys come from?” 

“I hate this new version of you” Cheryl whispers to Veronica.

“You love me”, she whispers back.

“Now you’re just being disgusting” 

“New York born and raised” Veronica answers proudly, ignoring her friend’s last comment. 

“Cool” Archie exclaims, showing interest. He then turns to Cheryl expectantly, but the girl blatantly ignores him and grabs her phone. 

Veronica has to hide her smile as he looks back at her, dejected yet hopeful. “Where are you from, Betty?” She asks instead. 

“Riverdale”

“Never heard that name before” Archie remarks.

“It’s a small town” She answers, her hand coming up to scratch at her neck.

“I come from a small town, too!” They share a smile that makes Cheryl’s eyes roll.

Veronica feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulls it out when Archie asks another question to Betty.

**C : On a scale from 0 to ten, how heterosexual is this ? Be honest.**

**V : 7. The protagonists are exchanging bashful smiles. If this was a movie they’d totally end up married, but irl, they might as well be constipated**

**C : Thanks for your words of wisdom.**

**C : I think I need to intervene.**

“So Betty, do you have a boyfriend back home?” Cheryl asks suddenly, interrupting Betty and Archie’s conversation. “Or a girlfriend maybe?” She adds innocently.

Betty feels scrutinized as all eyes turn to her. “I… No. Neither. I broke up with my boyfriend a little before the summer”, She finally answers, pink now coloring her cheeks.

**C : Well, she could still be bi. Or pan. Right? ******

********

**V : Yeah. I wouldn’t bet my mother’s pearls on that, though. She seemed embarrassed by the girlfriend thing**

********

Veronica feels a little disappointed at the thought. What if her new roommate isn’t ok with her sexuality? She’s bisexual and proud of it, but she has to remind herself that she’s in college now; everyone isn’t actually from New York. She lets her phone lay on the table and turns her focus on the flowing conversation. 

********

 

********

Soon, orders are made and burgers are devoured. Betty smiles to herself. Her first day isn’t as disastrous as she thought it would be. And her roommate, well... she’s something else, Betty thinks as she watches the brunette wipes her mouth with a tissue. Even that simple gesture seems elegant when it’s Veronica who does it. She wonders absentmindedly how her dark lipstick –so dark it almost matches her eyes- still looks so perfect after what they just ate. She sees Veronica’s lips twitch and looks up, only to be met with curious brown eyes watching her back. 

********

Warmth spread over her cheeks as she realizes she’s been caught watching the brunette’s lips. She thinks about what it might’ve looked like and looks down, missing the way Veronica’s smirk widens.

********

The Latina clears her throat, the remnant of a smirk still on her lips “So, who’s up for drinks?” 

********

“Don’t even ask me” Cheryl says, as if offended by the question itself.

********

“Sounds good” Archie accepts, turning to Betty expectantly.

********

“I don’t know. I’m pretty tired from the trip.” Betty voices, a hint of pink lingering on her cheeks. _That’s really cute_ , Veronica thinks.

********

“Come on, Betty! It’s our first night here, we should celebrate!” The red headed boy exclaims, nudging her shoulder gently. 

********

When she doesn’t answer, Veronica speaks up “Well, we can head back to the dorm and clean up a bit while you take some time to decide. What do you think?”

********

“Sure” The blonde sends her a thankful smile. 

********

They leave a few minutes later, Betty following Veronica to their dorm room. 

********

“So, what is it like, life in New York?” 

********

“How do you imagine it?” 

********

“Beautiful, Intense, exciting, a bit scary maybe” _Like you_ , Betty muses.

********

“Why scary?” 

********

“I’ve never left my hometown. Everything outside of it seems scary to me” She admits, slightly surprised by her own honesty.

********

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” Veronica seems so certain; Betty can’t help but believe it a little.

********

“How do you know that?” 

********

“Well, I don’t know you very much Betty Cooper, but you don’t seem like the kind of girl who gives up when things get hard.” She starts, eyeing the blonde in a way that made her stomach churn oddly,”I also happen to know your roommate, and let me tell you, she’s pretty awesome.” She finishes with a wink in Betty’s direction. 

********

The blonde can’t help but laugh, “Is she now?”

********

Veronica hums in confirmation while opening the door to their room, “So, are you coming with us tonight? No pressure, of course.” 

********

Betty opens her mouth to answer but the words get stuck in her throat when the Latina suddenly takes off her clothes and starts rummaging through the drawer in her underwear. She’s left to stare at the ground, wide-eyed and wondering why her admiration for this woman was making her feel so weird.

********

 

********

Betty isn’t exactly sure how several hours later, she finds herself in a club, several drinks in and Veronica’s shoulders casually brushing against hers while they laugh at a joke Archie just made. She’s pretty sure the somersaults in her belly are due to Archie’s unwavering smile, even though they only appear when her skin touches Veronica’s. 

********

“Where’s Cheryl?” She almost shouts, while the brunette’s perfume reaches her nose once more. 

********

Veronica leans in to speak in her ear, “look in the direction of the bar”. Her alcohol breath tickles Betty’s neck, making her shiver. 

********

The blonde turns her head, trying really hard to think through the haze Veronica’s proximity – she blames the alcohol - created. She finds the red head talking – or rather flirting but that would only be obvious to anyone that is not Betty - to another girl. She feels somewhat envious of Cheryl without even knowing why. 

********

One minute she’s frowning as if trying to solve a mystery, the next she’s being pulled towards the dance floor and into the wild crowd. If it wasn’t for Veronica’s tight grip on her hand, she would’ve probably gotten lost while they walked. But then the Latina is turning around, their gaze meeting without delay, and she feels like all of her efforts were in vain because she just got lost in these pits of darkness that are Veronica’s eyes.

********

The brunette starts dancing and urges Betty to do the same, placing her hands on her hips and applying a small pressure to initiate some movements. 

********

“Do you want to grab his attention?” Veronica asks after a while, eyes darting to Archie while her mouth opens and closes around the side of Betty’s cheek.

********

The blonde nods, partly because she can’t speak with Veronica standing so close, partly because she knows it’s what she’s supposed to say, what she’s supposed to crave. But with Veronica’s hands burning the skin of her hips and her dark lipstick slowly, agonizingly, marking her cheek, Betty wonders for the first time if her desire isn’t elsewhere. 

********

“Trust me” She whispers, and Betty feels like a handkerchief in the Lodge girl’s hand, submitted to everything that is Veronica and ready to be crumpled and thrown away when the girl is done with her. 

********

The hand on Betty’s left hip disappears and soon she feels a gentle pressure on her neck as she’s slowly being pushed forward. And then, Veronica is kissing her. Betty momentarily wonders if she hasn’t passed out ten minutes ago and is now having a very strange dream. But Veronica’s thumb is caressing her hip while her mouth is exerting the perfect amount of pressure on hers, and it feels way too real to be a dream. 

********

It’s a couple of seconds later when she starts moving too. Her hands mirror the Latina’s, one rising to rest delicately on the brunette’s neck, the other landing on her hip. She feels Veronica gradually relax under her fingertips. 

********

Soon, Betty is surprising the both of them by deepening the kiss, her hold on Veronica’s waist tightening as she caresses her mouth with her tongue. A small whimper answers her as the brunette opens her mouth eagerly. The noise sets off an unexpected fire in Betty’s lower belly and her hand leaves Veronica’s hip to join the other on the opposite side of her face, pulling the girl as close as possible. 

********

It feels like hours have passed –which doesn’t sound long enough to Betty- when Veronica eventually pulls away, hooded eyes and slightly opened mouth. At the loss of contact, Betty slowly opens her eyes. If she wasn’t in such a haze, she would’ve probably been self-conscious about how loud her heart was beating. Instead, she gazes into Veronica’s eyes and merely watches as emotions – Betty only recognizing the slight surprise- swirl inside of them. But then, Veronica looks at something on the blonde’s right and when she turns back her face is neutral again, if not for the smirk she forces on her lips.

********

“Look who’s coming” She says, nodding her head to the side.

********

Betty looks up, frowning, and – Oh, right, _Archie_.

********

Veronica is already walking away when Betty grabs her wrist, silently asking her to stay. The brunette raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow, not expecting her presence to be desired still. She doesn’t ask any questions though and starts dancing again, this time letting a bit more space between herself and the blonde. 

********

Betty tries to focus on Archie as he approaches them, but no matter how hard she tries, her heart rate doesn’t speed up, she doesn’t get lost in his eyes and when he put his hands on her hips, it doesn’t _burn_. And she can’t for the love of god understand why, what is supposed to happen, _never does_.

********

 

********

It’s almost dawn when Betty and Veronica fall into their respective bed, giggling about something completely random while they struggle to take off their shoes.

********

“My feet are killing me”, Veronica whines as their laughter progressively dies down.

********

“Is the ceiling moving or am I imagining things?”Betty asks, while closing and opening her eyes repeatedly, “Maybe I’m seeing the rotation of the earth” She exclaimed, eyes wide.

********

They look at each other and burst out laughing. 

********

“I’m glad you’re my roommate, Ronnie” The blonde admits when they’re silent again.

********

“I’m the lucky girl here, B.” She says, before a frown takes over her features. “Wait, no. It’s not luck. It’s fate.” She corrects, with a confidence that makes Betty’s heart swell and her smile grow.

********

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I actually had a lot of fun writing that. Let me know if you want more!
> 
> I do not own any of the characters.


End file.
